Bless My Soul, I See Ghosts
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: What happens when a southern belle with experiences in ghosts meets our favorite Ghostbusters at college and gets involved in their work? Will she be frightened away or will she stay and become interested in the world of ghosts? Ray/OC
1. Southern Girl Meets City Boy

_Hello, everybody! This is my first Ghostbusters fic so enjoy! I own nothing except Denise._

* * *

"Good, good. Now look at the model and tell me if you got the proportions correct."

Denise Faye was in the middle of teaching her art class at Columbia University in New York. As much as she loved teaching, she was also nervous. She didn't have much experience as a teacher and to make it even harder for her, this was her first year teaching in New York. Denise was originally from southern Texas but moved to New York hoping for a better career.

Denise tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked at her watch seeing class was pretty much over.

"Okay, we'll stop here for today", she said. "Clean up your areas. Don't forget about your homework and I will see you all on Wednesday."

As the students emptied the classroom, she looked at her schedule to see what class she had to teach next. Her next class wasn't until 2:00. Now would be a good time for a lunch break. Denise picked up her bag and headed out the door.

Denise looked around outside trying to find a place she could eat. Most of the students sat in groups on the grassy areas. Some of the professors walked back and forth across campus paying her no mind. Denise could see one man sitting outside Weaver Hall looking at some sort of book. He was sitting alone. She took in his appearance. Ruffled dark hair, reading glasses, a cigarette stuck firmly in his mouth.

Smoking usually was a turnoff for Denise, but this guy looked cute. Maybe she could make an exception.

* * *

Ray sat smoking as he read a book on the paranormal. He knew he and his buddies Egon and Peter had to make a big break in their research soon. The university was running out of patience with them and was likely to fire them soon.

"Um…excuse me?"

Ray looked up to see a young woman looking at him smiling. She had long wavy red hair and blue eyes.

"Hello", she said. "Um, I noticed this spot was free. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, no, not at all", he said scooting over.

Ray noticed the southern accent in her voice and knew she was not from around here. He watched Denise take a seat before returning to his book. Denise looked at Ray wondering how to start a conversation without seeming to awkward. She looked at the book he was reading.

"Pseudoscience and the Paranormal?" she asked.

"You know this book?" Ray asked looking at her.

"Oh, no. I just noticed the title. Is it good?"

"It's fascinating. Are you interested in the paranormal?"

"The paranormal?" Denise asked. "You mean like ghosts?"

She thought back to her childhood remembering certain things. Her parents told her countless times it was all in her mind and until now, she accepted it.

"Well…I wouldn't say interested, but I do believe that there are some things that are beyond comprehensive, that people try to block out of their minds."

Ray looked at her speechless. That was the smartest answer he had ever heard from a woman. Usually all the girls he met would write him off as crazy.

"Name's Ray Stantz", he said holding his hand out.

"Denise Faye", she replied shaking his hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before", Ray said. "Are you a student?"

"No, I'm a professor, actually. I work over at the fine arts department. What are you a professor in, Ray?"

"I'm a parapsychologist."

"There's a mouthful", Denise smiled.

Ray smiled back shyly. He looked at his back before getting up.

"I got to get going", he said. "I told Egon I would meet him at the library."

"Egon?"

"He's a friend of mine. He's another professor I work with."

"Oh", Denise said. "Well, I guess I'll see you some other time."

She watched Ray walk off smiling.

"So cute", she mumbled.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Leave reviews so I know to continue._


	2. A Big Break

_Does anyone have a link to the movie that I can use? One that doesn't require me to download anything or create an account? The movie's been taken off YouTube for copyright._

* * *

Ray walked to the library knowing Egon was waiting for him. He was hoping Egon had news for him, like making a big break in their research. That would help fund their experiments instead of borrowing from the school.

As Ray walked to the library, he noticed Denise walking past him on her way to her car. He raised his hand to say hi and wave, but she didn't seem to notice him. There was something about her that he found interesting. Was it the intelligence she had shown earlier? Maybe, maybe not.

"Ray!" Egon called from the front stairs of the library.

"Spengler", Ray said running toward the library.

"Where have you been?"

"I met someone", he answered. "Anyway, what do you got?"

"A disturbance from the main branch of the library", Egon answered. "There are reports of a full torso, vaporous apparition."

"You're kidding!" Ray said getting excited. "An actual ghost?"

"You should get Venkman", Egon said. "I'm going to check for anymore disturbances."

Ray smiled widely as he turned and ran back to Weaver Hall to get Peter. He couldn't believe it. Finally, they got their big break! In his excitement he ran fast unable to turn, bumping into someone.

"Ow!" he heard as he and someone else fell to the sidewalk letting papers fly into the air.

"I'm so sorry!" Ray said. "That was my fault."

"Gee, Ray, where's the fire?"

He looked to see Denise picking up the papers off the sidewalk. Ray bent down to help her pick up some of the papers.

"Sorry", he repeated. "Just made a huge discovery, I'll tell you about it later. I got to go!"

Ray got up and ran off. Denise smiled and shook her head.

"So same time tomorrow?" she called out.

"Tomorrow!" Ray called back.

Denise laughed and walked back to her classroom.

* * *

Ray rushed into the lab as Peter sat flirting with a student he managed to convince to take part in his "experiment."

"This is it!" Ray said. "This is definitely it! Did those UV lenses come in for the video camera? And that blank tape? I need it. The one you erased yesterday."

"Can you excuse me for a second?" Peter asked the girl.

"Sure", she smiled.

He got up and walked over to Ray before jumping up in the air and smacked Ray over the head.

"I'm right in the middle of something Ray!"

Peter looked back at the girl then turned to Ray.

"Uh, I need a little more time with this subject, Ray", he said "correcting" his words. "Could you come back in an hour, hour and a half?"

"Peter, at 1:40 PM, at the main branch of the New York Public Library on Fifth Avenue, ten people witnessed a free floating, full torso, vaporous apparition", Ray said, his voice full of excitement. "It blew books off shelves from twenty feet away and scared the socks off some poor librarian!"

"I'm very excited, I'm very pleased", Peter said uninterested. "I want you to get right down there, check it out, and get right back to me."

"No, no. You're coming with us on this one. Spengler went down there, he took PKE valences. Went right off the top of the scale. Buried the needle. We're close on this one. I can feel it!"

Ray walked past him leaving Peter with the student.

"I can feel it. We're very, very close," Peter mocked under his breath. "I have to go now, Jennifer, but I'd like to work with you again some more. Perhaps you could come back this evening, say at..."

"Eight o'clock?" Jennifer asked.

"I was just about to say, eight o'clock! You are a legitimate phenomenon!"

Ray rolled his eyes as Jennifer got up and left. Peter got up and looked at Ray annoyed.


	3. Grandma Irene

"Clean up your ceramic wheels", Denise said. "The clay will harden and the water will make them rust. If you ruin them, you're paying for them. Each of those wheels cost about $400."

She waited until her ceramic students washed their hands and their stations before checking them. Once she made sure all of them were clean, she dismissed the class. Denise looked around as she cleaned up. It was starting to get dark outside. Grandma Irene was at home waiting for her.

Denise picked up her stuff and locked up the classroom before walking to the parking lot. She looked across campus to see Ray standing with two other men.

"Grandma can wait a few minutes", Denise mumbled. "Hey, Ray!"

She waved to him as she walked in their direction, but Ray didn't see her. As she got closer, she noticed all three men looked distressed.

* * *

"This is a major disgrace", Ray said as he paced back and forth. "Forget MIT or Stanford now. They wouldn't touch us with a 10-meter cattle prod."

"You're always concerned about your reputation", Peter said.

"Hi, Ray."

Ray turned to see Denise walking up to them with a smile.

"Denise", he said.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" she asked. "You seem down."

"Ray's just upset cause we lost our jobs", Peter answered.

"Lost your jobs?" Denise asked. "Why? Did you do anything wrong?"

"Dean Yeager told us the Board of Regents have terminated our grant", Egon said. "The university will no longer continue funding our studies."

"They can't do that, can they?"

"They already did", Ray said. "Now we're jobless and will have to put all our work on hold for, who knows how long?"

"You're being too negative about this", Peter said not the least bit concerned. "Einstein did his best stuff when he was working as a patent clerk."

"You know how much a patent clerk earns?" Ray asked.

"No."

"Neither do I", Denise said.

"The university gave us money. We didn't have to produce anything. You've never been out of college. You don't know what it's like. I've worked in the private sector. They expect results."

Denise looked at her watch and noticed she was running late.

"Hey, I'm sorry guys", she said. "But I have to get going. Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"If you still want to have lunch together, call me."

She took out a pen and wrote two separate numbers on his hand.

"This one's my office phone number", she said. "The other one's my…you know…personal number. I'll talk to you later!"

The boys watched Denise walk down the steps to the parking lot. Peter smiled slyly as he nudged Ray's arm.

"Little southern sweetheart, huh Ray?" he said.

"She's just a friend, Peter."

* * *

Denise parked her car on the sidewalk as she arrived at a skyscraper of apartments in Manhattan. She looked up at the two dog demon statues that were perched on the ceiling. Denise always hated those, feeling like she was being watched.

"Hi, Denise!"

"Oh, Dana", Denise said with a smile as she saw her neighbor. "How was your recital?"

"Not bad", Dana said. "How were your classes?"

"Some of those students can be a pain in the butt", she answered laughing.

Both women laughed as they entered the building, going into the elevator.

"Any plans for tonight?" Dana asked.

"Just grading papers and getting projects together for tomorrow", Denise said. "Grandma will help me."

"I never see your grandmother. What does she do every time you have company?"

"Oh, she stays in bed. Doctor's orders."

The elevator stopped on the 22nd floor of the building. The women walked down the hall to their own apartments stopping as their obnoxious neighbor opened his door greeting them.

"Oh Dana, Denise, it's you."

"Hi", Dana said. "Yes, Louis, it's just us."

"I thought it was the drugstore", Louis said.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. I feel great. Just ordered some more vitamins and stuff. I was just exercising."

"Nice to know", Denise said getting annoyed.

"I taped 20-Minute Workout and played it at high speed so it only took 10 minutes", Louis continued. "I got a great workout. You two want to come in for a mineral water?"

"Louis, I have to go now", Denise said. "My grandma's waiting for me."

"I have a rehearsal", Dana said.

"No sweat", Louis said as he followed the women down the hall to their apartments. "I'll take a rain check on that. I always have plenty of low-sodium mineral water and other nutritious foods."

"Okay, Louis…" Denise said putting her key in the lock.

She quickly opened the door and closed it as Louis began talking about a party.

"That reminds me", she heard him yelling from behind the door. "You really shouldn't leave your TV on so loud when you go out. The creep down the hall phoned the manager."

Denise sighed as she went into the living room.

"Grandma, I'm home."

She looked in the recliner seeing Grandma Irene sitting, watching TV. She still looked exactly the same after eight years.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Fine", Denise answered. "Grandma, were you watching TV with the volume loud again?"

"No", Grandma Irene said. "I heard it coming from Dana's apartment."

"Hmm…"

Denise walked by the cabinet that kept all the collectable knick knacks Grandma Irene collected. Right in front of them was a copper urn.

**In loving memory of Irene Faye**

**Grandmother and mother**

**February 17, 1918 – March 1, 1978**

Denise gently pressed a kiss to the urn.

"Love you, grandma."

* * *

_so Denise is living with a ghost. did anyone see that coming?_


	4. Ghostbusters' Debut

Ray looked at the phone numbers Denise wrote on his hand. He was wondering if he should call her or not. He knew starting this new business was going to take a lot of his time. Would Denise be able to wait for him that long?

"Ray", Egon said getting his attention. "We're going to shoot the commercial. Can you get cleaned up?"

"Oh, right!"

Ray got up and started changing into a suit for a commercial. He went into the bathroom and washed his face of any dirt smudges, accidentally washing Denise's phone numbers off his hand as well. But he didn't care about that at the moment.

* * *

Denise sighed as she sat in her office watching the small television she kept. She looked at the phone wondering when Ray would call. It had been three days since he last saw her. Would he call her? Did he call the right number? Denise picked up the phone and called home.

"Hello?" Grandma Irene answered.

"Hey, Grandma. Um…I was wondering if I got any messages in the last few hours."

"Nope, no calls today."

"Are you sure?" Denise asked.

"Let me think. Yep, no calls."

"Okay, well thank you."

Denise hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the TV. She hoped Ray didn't lose her number. She watched as the program went to commercial. Denise jumped as she saw Ray, Peter and Egon on TV, all in grey jumpsuits, standing in front of the camera.

_Ray took a step forward speaking first._

_"Are troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?" he asked before stepping back in line._

"_Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?" Egon asked next._

_"Have you or any of your family seen a spook, specter or ghost?" Peter awkwardly asked._

_"If the answer is yes then don't wait another minute, pick up your phone and call the professionals. Ghostbusters."_

Denise saw the phone number at the bottom of the screen and quickly wrote it down. Maybe later she would call Ray and ask what this Ghostbuster business was all about.

_"Our kind and courteous and efficient staff are on call 24 hours to serve all of your supernatural elimination needs", Ray said showing the address that Denise wrote down as well._

"_We're ready to believe you", all three of them said_.

Denise shook her head before turning off the TV. It was exciting to see Ray in a commercial, but she had to admit, it was one of the worst she had ever seen. Low budget and they didn't even look like they were trying to appeal to the public.

"Ray", she chuckled. "So cute."

* * *

Ray was excited as he drove the new Ghostbusters car to the station they bought a few days ago. As soon as he tuned the car up, the Ghostbusters would be ready for business. He pulled up to the station smiling as he saw construction workers do so maintenance on the station.

"You can't park that here!" Peter said as Ray got out.

"Everybody can relax", he said. "I found the car. Needs some suspension work and shocks and brakes, brake pads, linings, steering box, transmission, read end…"

Ray's voice trailed off noticing how much work there was still needed to be done.

"How much?" Peter asked.

"Only $4800", he answered before continuing. "Maybe new rings, also mufflers, a little wiring…"

"A hearse? How appropriate", they heard.

"Denise", Ray said with a smile.

Denise smiled as she looked at the car.

"So the Ghostbusters are driving a hearse to hunt the dead", she said. "That's really appropriate, guys."

"Well, it won't be a hearse when I do some tune ups", Ray said looking embarrassed as he thought about how much work he had to do.

"I'm free for the weekend. Would you like some help?"

"A beautiful girl like you knows how to fix cars?" Peter asked amused.

"My daddy was a mechanic", Denise said. "Let me take a look."

Ray brought the car into the garage and lifted the hood for Denise. She sighed as she tied her hair back and rolled up her sleeves.

"Wow", she said looking at the engine. "You must've gotten a bad deal on this. The shocks are fried. The transmission needs replacing and from the sound of those brakes, I'd say the brake drums are shot."

Peter looked at her surprised before deciding to tease her.

"Well, shut my mouth and call me Sally", Peter said with a fake southern accent.

"That can be really offensive", Denise said with a frown.

"If y'all need me, I'll be over yonder in my office", Peter continued with a smile before leaving.

Denise rolled her eyes before turning to Ray.

"Shall we get to work?"

* * *

_Anybody? No link for the movie?_


	5. Dana Barrett

Denise and Ray went to work on repairing the engine of the car. She watched him bend over with his top half practically in the car.

"So what got you into ghosts, anyway?" Denise asked as she handed Ray a wrench.

"Well, I was always fascinated with the ghost stories I heard as a kid", he started. "I always wondered what makes a person a ghost. What business does it have left that it can't cross over to the other side?"

"And you came up with this whole idea? About starting a business dedicated to the study of the paranormal?"

"That's right", Ray said pulling himself.

"You really are the heart of the Ghostbusters", Denise said with a smile.

He smiled back trying to fight back a blush. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pockets, lighting one.

"What about you?" he asked. "You're the only girl I know that has knowledge about this! How did you get interested?"

"When I was a kid", Denise started. "My mother owned a piano that belonged to my great-grandmother. She died when I was just five years old."

"Oh, I'm sorry", Ray said.

"Anyway, after that, I began hearing noises in the middle of the night", she continued. "It always sounded like someone was playing the piano. I got up every night to see who was playing, but there was no one there."

"An invisible apparition?" Ray asked.

"I always thought so. I told my parents that I thought it was Grandma who played the piano every night. They told me there was no such thing as ghosts. Eventually Mom sold the piano so I would stop talking about it."

"Some people have a hard time believing in the paranormal", he said.

Denise and Ray smiled as they looked at each other. Ray started feeling something on the inside. Not only was Denise pretty, but she was also a smart and decent person. She was fun to talk to. Denise also felt something for Ray. Not only was he cute, but he was also very smart and interesting. She would never get bored talking to him, she was sure of that.

Ray went back to working on the car with Denise helping him. They heard what sounded like the door to the station opening, with footsteps walking inside.

"Excuse me", they heard. "This is the Ghostbusters, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is", their secretary Janine said. "Can I help you?"

Ray and Denise pulled themselves out of the car to see who it was.

"Dana!" Denise said.

"You know her?" Ray asked.

"She's my neighbor."

Peter poked his head out from his office to see Dana before jumping over his desk to greet her.

"I'm Peter Venkman", he said. "May I help you?"

"I…I don't know", Dana said. "What I'm about to say is a little unusual."

"Oh, that's all we get day in, day out around this place. Come into my office, miss?"

"Barrett. Dana Barrett."

"Dana, what are you doing here?" Denise asked.

"Denise?" Dana said. "You work here?"

"No, I'm just visiting someone. Now tell me what's going on. Should I be concerned?"

* * *

"And this voice said, "Zuul", Dana explained. "And then I slammed the refrigerator door and I left. That was two days ago, and I haven't been back to my apartment."

Egon and Ray were busy studying the monitor next to her that was displaying her brainwaves. Denise sat next to her feeling worried. She should talk to Grandma Irene about this when she got home.

"Generally, you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance", Peter said. "What do you think it was?"

"Well, if I knew what it was I wouldn't be here."

"Egon, what do you think?" Peter asked.

"She's telling the truth", he answered. "At least, I think she is."

"Well, of course, I'm telling the truth!" Dana said. "Who would make up a story like that?"

"You never know", Denise said. "Some people do it to seek money or publicity."

"Some are people who just want attention", Peter added. "Others, just nutballs who come in off the street."

"You know what it could be?" Ray said. "Past-life experience intruding on present time."

"Could be erased memories stored in the collective unconscious", Egon said. "I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact, either."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe in any of those things", Dana said.

"That's alright", Peter suddenly said. "I don't either."

Denise rolled her eyes looking at Ray. She hated guys like Peter who said only what women wanted to hear. Peter was obviously trying to impress Dana in the lowest way.

"But there are some things that we do," Peter said. "Standard procedures we carry out in a case like this which often bring us results."

"Well, I could go down to the hall of records and check out the structural details in the building", Ray said. "Maybe the building itself has a history of psychic turbulence."

"Right, good idea."

"I could look up the name Zuul in the usual literature", Egon said.

"Spates Catalogue", Ray suggested.

"Tobin's Spirit Guide."

"Yeah."

"Tell you what", Peter said. "I'll go back to Ms. Barrett's apartment and check her out."

Dana looked at him strangely as well as Denise.

"I'll go check out Ms. Barrett's apartment", he said correcting himself. "Okay?"

"I'm going with you guys", Denise said getting up. "I don't entirely trust you, Peter."

"What's not to trust?" Peter asked. "I'm a lovable guy."


	6. Checking Out Dana

Denise drove Dana and Peter back to the apartment. During the whole ride, Peter tried to strike up conversations with Dana, openly flirting with her. As annoying as it was to Denise, Dana didn't seem to mind it all that much. She could tell he was trying to be charming.

After Denise parked the car, Dana led them up to her apartment on the 22nd floor. Dana opened the door very cautiously until Peter pushed it open,

"Please, let me", he said. "If something's going to happen here, I want it to happen to me first."

Dana and Denise watched as Peter quickly opened the closet door checking to see if there was anything there.

"That's the closet", Dana said.

He ignored her as he went into the living room and looked at the piano. He lifted the lid and began pressing the keys rapidly.

"They hate this. I like to torture them."

Peter moved on leaving Dana and Denise to watch him skeptically.

"That's right, boys", he said loudly. "It's Dr. Venkman."

"I'm starting to question the Dr. part", Denise whispered.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

"Nothing", she said. "So far I think you're a quack. In the days I've seen you, I haven't seen you do anything scientific or heard you say anything smart. You have got to be one of the laziest scientists I have ever known."

"Well, thanks for the compliment."

The girls watched as Peter took his equipment and began spraying around while looking at the details of the apart.

"Lot of space", he said turning to Dana. "Just you?"

"Yes", she answered.

"Good", he said going back to spraying.

"What is that thing you're doing?" Dana asked.

"It's technical. It's one of our little toys."

"I see", she said with a smile on her face."

Denise smiled as she watched the two. It was clear Dana had taken a liking to Peter. She chuckled as she watched Peter going into another room.

"That's the bedroom", Dana said. "But nothing ever happened in there."

"What a crime", Peter said closing the door.

"Denise is right", Dana said. "You don't act like a scientist."

"They're usually pretty stiff."

"You're more like a game show host."

Peter didn't know what to say to that when he saw she wasn't smiling anymore. Denise smiled and shrugged as he looked to her for help. Deciding to get straight to business, he turned to the kitchen.

"That's the kitchen?"

The three went to the kitchen seeing groceries that had been left on the counter and old rotten eggs on the counter.

"Dana", Peter said. "Are these the eggs?"

"Yes", she answered. "I was over there and these eggs just jumped right out of their shells are started to cook on the counter."

"How is that possible?" Denise asked.

"I don't know."

"That is weird", Peter said admitting.

"And that's when I started to hear that awful noise coming from the refrigerator."

Instead of immediately checking the refrigerator, Peter instead checked the eggs and the groceries. Dana was finally fed up with his shenanigans.

"Dr. Venkman, you've come all this way", she said. "Would you like to check the refrigerator?"

"I'll check the fridge", he said.

Denise and Dana watched as he opened the refrigerator door a crack. Dana backed away scared.

"Oh my god", Peter murmured.

"Do you see anything?" Denise asked.

He opened the refrigerator finding nothing but food. Dana looked shocked an annoyed while Denise looked relieved.

"Look at all the junk food!" he said.

"No, goddamn it!" Dana said. "This wasn't here. There was nothing here. There was a space and a building or something with flames coming out of it. And there were creatures writhing around and they were growling and snarling. And there were flames, and I heard a voice say Zuul. It was right here!"

"I'm sorry", Peter said. "I'm just not getting any readings."

"Well, are you sure you're using that thing correctly?" Denise asked.

"I think so, but I'm sure there are no animals in there."

"Well, that's great", Dana sighed frustrated. "Either I have a monster in my kitchen or I'm completely crazy."

Peter smiled shaking his head.

"I don't think you're crazy", he said.

"Oh good, that makes me feel so much better", she said her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Let me tell you something about myself", Peter said as he followed the girls into the living room. "I come home from work to my place and all I have is my work. There's nothing else in my life."

"Why do you need to tell us that, Peter?" Denise asked.

"Dr. Venkman…" Dana said.

"I meet you", he continued pointing at Dana. "And I say "my god, there's someone with the same problem I have."

"Yes, we both have the same problem", she said. "You."

Peter looked at Dana deciding to flirt with a totally new approached.

"I'm going to go for broke. I am madly in love with you."

"I don't believe this", Dana laughed. "Will you please leave?"

"And then she threw me out of her life", he said. "She thought I was a creep. She thought I was a geek and she probably wasn't the first."

"You are so odd", she said as she watched him walk toward the door.

"It's going to take a lot more than charm to win a girl over, Pete", Denise said.

Peter stopped before turning with a look of realization on his face. Dana saw it and immediately became tense.

"No…"

"I've got it!" he said.

"No, no, no."

"I'll prove myself to you."

"Oh, that's so romantic", Denise chuckled. "Just like in the storybooks."

"No, that's not necessary", Dana said.

"Yeah", Peter said. "I'll solve your little problem. And then you'll say "Pete Venkman's a guy who can get things done."

"Right", she said pushing him to the door.

"I wonder what makes him tick?" he continued.

"I wonder…"

"I wonder if he'd be interested in knowing what makes me tick?"

"Right."

"I'll bet you're going to be thinking about me after I'm gone", Peter finished.

"I bet I am", Dana said closing the door on him.

"No kiss?" he asked pushing himself back in.

Dana pushed him back and locked the door.

"Give it up, Peter", Denise said. "You're never going to win a girl over that way."

"Oh I don't know", Peter yelled through the door. "You mean like your obvious flirting with Ray?"

Denise gasped as Dana looked at her. Clearly she heard that.

"No", she gasped. "You're dating a Ghostbuster?"

"No", Denise mumbled. "But I want to."


	7. A Date and a Call

"Hey, Grandma", Denise said as she came into her apartment.

"Hi, honey", Grandma Irene greeted.

"I was just at Dana's apartment. Have you been hearing any noises lately?"

"Not from her apartment", she answered.

"I don't know what you do when I sleep", Denise said. "Did you go into her apartment and see anything?"

"No! I don't do anything like that."

"I'm sorry. I was just asking. I'm just worried about her."

"I know, dear", Grandma Irene said. "What happened with Dana anyway?"

"There might be a ghost in her apartment. She got a Ghostbuster to come and check everything out."

"Ghostbuster?" she asked. "I've never heard of such a thing. What are they?"

"It's just these guys who capture ghosts", Denise said. "Don't worry, Grandma. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled and walked to the bedroom and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Ghostbusters", Janine answered sounding bored.

"Hi Janine", she said. "Is Ray there?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

"Hello?" Ray answered.

"Hey, it's me", Denise said. "How are things going?"

"Denise!" Ray said nearly dropping the phone. "Hi, I didn't expect to hear from you."

"What did you find on the building?" she asked.

"Amazing things", he answered. "Since you live in the same building, I want to talk to you about it."

"Well, how about we talk about it over dinner?"

"Dinner?" Ray asked.

"Sure", Denise said. "Why not?"

"Well, I'd like to, but I'm broke."

"Oh", she said. "Well, don't worry about it. Why don't you come over? I could make a home-cooked meal. How does that sound?"

She smiled as she heard Ray chuckle over the phone.

"You're something you know that?" he asked. "I'll think it over. Maybe I'll come over."

"Alright."

"Got to go", Ray said. "Peter just got back."

* * *

Peter walked in carrying bags of Chinese food and a box of beer. Ray hung up the phone and ran to the door taking the bag of food.

"Well, what did you find?" he asked.

"I found out that Miss Barrett is single", Peter said. "She has a nice apartment. Nothing's ever happened in the bedroom so I may have a chance."

"I'm talking about the ghost", Ray said. "Did you find anything?"

"There was nothing there."

Ray sighed as he looked down. He carried the food upstairs feeling let down. He thought they finally got their first real job hoping they'd be able to earn some money. Now it looked like they might go out of business before they even started. Not to mention Ray would be homeless. He put up his house as collateral for the bank. Now he was going to lose it for sure.

"To our first customer!" Peter said raising his can of soda.

"To our first and only customer", Ray added.

The group ate in silence until Peter spoke again.

"I got to take out some petty cash. We should take her out to dinner. We don't want to lose her."

Ray looked at him disappointed.

"Uh…this magnificent feast here represents the last of the petty cash."

Peter looked at Egon and Ray unsure of what was going to happen for them in the future. He didn't know what they were going to do, but they had to do something fast.

Janine downstairs was getting ready to leave for the night. The phone rang just as she put her shoes on and got up from her desk.

"Hello, Ghostbusters", she answered. "Yes, of course they're serious."

She slowly sat back down as the person on the phone gave her a description of what was happening in the area. Janine quickly picked up a pencil and wrote down the address of the place.

"You do? You have? No kidding? Uh-huh. Well, just give me the address. Yes, of course. Oh, they'll be totally discreet. Thank you."

She hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

"WE GOT ONE!"

Janine sounded the alarm for the first time ever. Upstairs Peter, Ray and Egon heard the alarm and looked at each other in disbelief.

"It's a call!" Ray said as he got up.

* * *

_btw, thanks to purenonsense and Peter. now finishing this fic will be a lot easier_


	8. The Sedgewick Hotel

Denise sighed as the time passed. Where was Ray? She called him around 5:30. She looked at the clock seeing it was 8:00. Was he planning on showing up? Did he stand her up?

"Denise?" Grandma Irene said floating to her room. "Is everything alright, honey?"

"What's taking Ray so long?" Denise asked. "If he doesn't want to come he could just call me."

"Give him some time, dear. Maybe he had some errands to do. Or maybe he's stuck in traffic. This is New York, after all."

"He still could've called to let me know when he was coming", she said.

Grandma Irene looked at her before floating away. Denise sighed as she went into the kitchen. She pulled a carton of ice cream and sat in front of the TV. If she saw Ray anytime soon, she would have a few choice words that would make her grandma cry.

* * *

Ray looked for the ghost through his ecto-goggles. He was so excited and nervous at the same time. The Ghosbusters' first job was at one of the most luxuriest hotels in the whole city. So far all they did was just make a mess trying to catch the one ghost. The only one that came in physical contact was Peter who was slimed from head to toe.

"There it is", Ray said. "On the ceiling."

"That's the one that got me", Peter said.

All three of them pointed their proton blasters at the ghost and fired. The ghost panicked and flew away leaving the Ghostbusters to shoot the chandelier down to the floor.

"I did that!" Ray said. "I did that! That was my fault!"

"That's okay", Peter said. "The table broke the fall."

Egon looked at his proton blaster before looking at Ray and Peter.

"There's something very important that I forgot to tell you", he said.

"What?"

"Don't cross the streams", he answered.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"It would be bad."

"I'm fuzzy on the whole good-bad thing", he said. "What do you mean, bad?"

"Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light."

"Total protonic reversal", Ray realized understanding what Egon was talking about.

"All right, that's bad, okay", Peter said. "Important safety tip, don't cross the streams. Thanks, Egon. All right. Ray, take the left. Egon, take the right."

Ray and Egon went on opposite sides of Peter. They pointed their proton blasters at the ghost who was floating above a bucket of ice drinking a bottle of wine.

"Okay, Ray", Peter said. "Give me one eye on the outside... Ray!"

Ray fired at the ghost only succeeding in scaring it away.

"Egon!"

Egon fired his proton blast missing the ghost completely but taking out all the food on the table. The ghost flew away as Egon continued firing.

"Okay, all right, hold it!" Peter yelled. "Hold it! Hold it! Whoa! Nice shooting, Tex!"

"The last throw took something out of him, but he's going move!" Ray said. "I need some room to put the trap down. Give me some room."

Egon and Peter began pushing tables away trying to make some room for the trap.

"Wait! Wait!" Peter said. "I always wanted to do this."

He grabbed the tablecloth and pulled tablecloth out from under table, knocking everything but flowers over."

"And the flowers are still standing!"

"Okay, on my go signal", Ray said. "Spengler, I want a confinement stream from you. Okay? Go!"

Egon fired his proton blaster at the ghost. The stream wrapped around the ghost trapping it in that one spot.

"Okay, hold him up there!" Ray said. "He's going to move. Hold him up. Go!"

Peter fired his blaster managing to get the stream wrapped around the ghost without touching Egon's stream.

"It's working, Ray!" Egon said with a smile on his face.

"Start bringing him down. Start bringing him down. You got him. Don't cross the streams. All right, I'm opening the trap now. Don't look directly into the trap!"

Ray opened the trap just as Peter and Egon brought the ghost down above it. Egon's eyes widened as he looked.

"I looked at the trap, Ray!"

"Bring your streams off as soon as I close the trap", Ray said. "Get ready. I'm closing it, now!"

Ray closed the trap just as Peter and Egon turned off their proton blasters. The ghost shrieked as it was sucked into the trap. The Ghostbusters looked at the trap seeing a little red light blinking. They tapped the trap to see if the ghost would try to escape.

"It's in there", Egon said in disbelief.

"Well, that wasn't such a chore, now was it?" Ray asked.

"This will be a great story to tell your girlfriend", Peter said.

"Oh Denise!" he said grabbing his head. "I was supposed to go to her apartment for dinner. I hope she's not too upset. I should've called her before we left."


	9. The Rose

"Denise?" Grandma Irene said gently shaking her. "Denise, wake up."

Denise opened her eyes a crack and turned.

"Grandma?" she said yawning. "Is everything okay?"

"Look what's on the news", Grandma Irene said turning up the volume on the tv.

"_Good evening, I'm Roger Grimsby. Today the entire eastern seaboard is alive with talk of incidents of paranormal activity. Alleged ghost sightings and related supernatural occurrences have been reported across the entire tri-state area."_

Denise smiled but quickly frowned when she realized what this newsreel meant.

"So Ray blew me off for this", she said.

"You said this kind of thing was his job", Grandma Irene said.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't expect him to be kept this busy. Up and down the whole tri-state area? That doesn't sound natural."

"I don't know", she said. "I've never heard of such a thing happening before."

"Well, if Ray can spare time, he can let me know. I like him but I can't wait around for someone who won't give me the time or the place."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, it's Saturday", Denise said. "I guess I can go out tonight and find something to do."

"So you're ending it before it began?" Grandma Irene asked.

"I don't want to be in a one-sided romance", she answered. "I'm going to nip it in the bud before I end up hurting myself."

"I hope you're doing the right thing. Where will you go?"

"I was thinking that new club, The Rose."

"The Rose?" Grandma Irene asked. "I've heard of no such place."

"It's new, Grandma. By the way, don't wait up for me. I might be back late."

"Dear, be careful tonight. These city boys aren't as nice as the boys back home", she warned.

"I know, Grandma", Denise said.

* * *

Ray looked at his newspaper while drinking his third cup of coffee. He, Peter and Egon had been up all night and all day capturing ghosts. They needed to put an ad in the paper for hiring more help. Just as he was about to take a sip of warm coffee, the alarm rang making him jump in surprise, spilling his coffee.

"Oh great!" Ray yelled as he wiped the hot coffee off his uniform.

"This one looks like it could be a real blast", Janine said in her usual monotone voice. "You got a poltergeist at this dance club called the Rose."

"The Rose?" Peter said. "I've heard about that place. Very fashionable."

"Yeah, they want you to hurry before all the dancers leave", Janine said. "They want to stay in business."

"We'll handle it", Egon said.

The three of them rushed to the Ecto-One. Ray drove at full speed until they arrived at the dance club. Right away, they could tell something was wrong. There was no line outside. No bouncers stood at the entrance. The Ghostbusters put their proton packs on and went inside.

The inside was partially wrecked. Most people hid behind the bar and backed away against the wall as a ghost with long sharp talons floated around the disco ball and lights. Ray noticed there was a familiar face in the crowd.

"Denise?" he said.

Denise stood wearing a long black skirt, a red spaghetti-strapped shirt, and black heels. Her hair was put up in a bun which was messed up probably from all the wind the ghost was making. She looked half-scared but half-brave. She noticed the Ghostbusters come in the entrance.

"Ray?"


	10. My Endless Love

Denise and Ray looked at each other as the ghost disappeared into the ceiling. Ray ran to her, hoping to get her to a safer area.

"Denise, can you take everyone and go outside while me and the boys take care of this?" he asked.

"I'm not scared of this thing", she said.

Humored, the ghost appeared between Denise and Ray. Denise screamed as the ghost sunk its talons into her arms and carried her into the air.

"Ray!" she yelled.

Ray pointed his proton blaster at the ghost trying to figure out how to capture the ghost without hurting Denise in the process. He looked at Egon for help.

"Any ideas how to do this?" he asked.

"We'll have to get Denise out of its grip", Egon said.

"How are we going to do that?" Peter asked.

Egon looked at the ghost who circled the dance club carrying Denise with it. Ray looked at the lights reflecting on the walls from the disco ball.

"I think I have an idea", Ray said. "Will the proton blasts reflect if we hit a mirror?"

"We never tested this theory", Egon said.

"It's the only idea I have. Shoot the disco ball and hopefully the blasts will reflect off it and hit the ghost without hurting Denise."

Peter looked at them and shrugged.

"Worth a shot", he said uncertain.

Denise watched as the Ghostbusters switched on their proton packs. She had no idea what they were planning to do. She watched as they aimed their blasters at the disco ball. She grew nervous as she began thinking. Were the streams going to reflect off the ball or just shatter it?

"1…2…3!"

The Ghostbusters opened fire and shot the proton blasts at the disco ball. Denise covered her eyes as the streams reflected off the ball and wrapped around the ghost. The ghost shrieked and released Denise from its grip. Ray watched as a group of people caught her from falling the full distance from the ceiling to the floor.

"Get the trap ready!" Egon said.

Ray pushed the trap beneath the ghost and opened it, sucking the ghost inside. The crowd of people cheered as Ray held up the smoking trap.

* * *

Denise smiled shyly as she approached Ray. He and the other set their proton packs as well as the trap down at a table as they sat down trying to rest.

"Hey", she said.

"Denise", Ray said. "Are you alright? That ghost didn't hurt you, did it?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for what you did."

"It's my job", he said smiling. "Denise, I'm sorry about the other night. We got our first call and I was just so excited. I forgot about our plans."

"It's okay", Denise said. "Maybe some other time."

Ray looked around as music started playing in the club again. People got up and danced to the music, making him smile.

"How about tonight?" he suggested.

"What?" Denise asked.

"Dance with me?"

Denise looked at him and smiled. She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Ray pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around him.

_My love,  
There´s only you in my life  
The only thing that´s bright_

Ray blushed as Denise smiled at him.

_My first love,  
You´re every breath that I take  
You´re every step I make_

She raised her hand and gently brushed it across his brow.

"You look tired", she said.

"I am", Ray said. "We're actually looking to hire some help."

_And I  
I…  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do..._

Denise rested her head against Ray's chest. She felt comfortable and began to feel guilty about what she said that morning. She knew Ray was going to be busy. She almost gave up on him.

_And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love_

Ray tensed up as he felt her come closer to him. He was very shy when it came to these things. He had never had a successful relationship before, but he wanted to make this one work. He felt something between him and Denise. Something he had never felt with anyone else. She was special. She understood him like no one else did.

_Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun_

_Forever  
Oh…  
I´ll hold you close in my arms  
I can´t resist your charms_

Denise sighed as she closed her eyes. She had never felt this much for a man before. She hadn't known Ray that long, but she knew she had strong feelings for him. Denise had crushes before in her life, but none were as strong as this.

_And love  
Oh, love  
I´ll be a fool  
For you,  
I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh, you know I don´t mind_

"Ray?"

Ray looked at Denise as she raised her head to look at him. She smiled as she raised her hand and gently ran her fingers along his lips. His only reaction was bringing his hand up and tracing her lips with his thumb.

_´Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I´ve found in you  
My endless love_

Egon and Peter sat at the table as they watched Ray and Denise move slow to the music. They watched noticing they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"There's something you don't see every day", Peter said smiling.

"We should get this trap back to the lab", Egon said looking at the still-smoking trap.

"In a minute", Peter said. "We don't want to kill this romance you'd normally see in the movies."

_Ooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I´ll be that fool  
For you,  
I´m sure  
You know I don´t mind  
Oh, you know I don´t mind_

"Ray", Denise said. "I like you."

"I like you too", Ray answered.

"No. I mean I really like you."

"You do?"

Denise looked at his lips before leaning in for a kiss.

_And, YES  
You´ll be the only one  
´Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I´ll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love_

* * *

_Song used: My Endless Love by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie_


	11. They're in Love

Denise sighed dreamily as she waltzed into her classroom 10 minutes late. The students watched her confused. Normally she would be here early and would've wanted them to turn in their homework. Today, not only was she late, but for the first time any of her knew her, she came to work in an outfit no art teacher would wear consisting of a flowing skirt and a low-cut shirt with her hair loose around her shoulders.

"Miss Faye?" a student spoke up. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is just fine", Denise said with a smile on her face.

She turned on the radio and changed it to a station that was playing love songs.

"I have a new assignment for everyone", she said. "I want you to listen to this music and paint what you feel when you hear this. Paint what comes to your mind when you hear the words."

The students looked at her confused before starting their assignments. Denise smiles as she hummed the music that was playing on the radio. Ever since the other night, she was on cloud nine. All she could think about was the dance and kiss between her and Ray. No one had to be a genius in psychology to know what was going on. It was obvious to all that Denise was in love.

"…_Making headlines all across the country, the Ghostbusters are at it again, this time at the fashionable dance club, The Rose. The boys in gray slugged it out with a pretty pesky poltergeist, then stayed on to dance the night away with some of the lovely ladies who witnessed the disturbance. This is Casey Kasem! Now on with the countdown."_

Denise sighed dreamily again as she waltzed around the room checking everyone's work not caring about giving the slightest bit of criticism.

* * *

The Ghostbusters drew all the curtains in their bedroom. They hadn't gotten any calls in hours and finally decided to take their first break in days. They were all in bed getting the sleep they badly needed. Ray started moving as he started to dream.

* * *

_Ray laid in bed smiling. He looked around to notice he was in a very expensive-looking apartment. He didn't know where he was or who lived there._

"_Ray…"_

_He turned to see Denise smiling wearing a soft velvet blue robe, and from what he could tell that was all she was wearing. Her red curls hung around her shoulders, around her face frame._

"_D-D-Denise?" he asked as he blushed furiously._

"_Shh…" she softly said as she walked toward him._

_He tried backing away, only succeeding in hitting his head on the headboard. Denise softly kissed his lips before going downward. She crawled on top of him as she wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his neck. Ray tried turning his head away while trying not to look directly into her cleavage that was right in front of his face._

"_Ray", she breathed against his neck. "Ray…honey…"_

_Ray grabbed a handful of the sheets as her hands moved down his body. His body tensed as he felt her hands going under his shirt and her fingers go up his chest._

"_I want you", Denise whispered. "I want you, Ray."_

_He watched as her hands went even lower. Ray started breathing faster and heavier as Denise unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She smiled as she kissed her way down her chest and stomach, stopping above his waist_

"_Relax, honey", she said she started her way down again._

_Ray become completely oblivious as he suddenly felt like he was in heaven. He made a deep sound in his throat as his eyes crossed and his head fell back in delight. Denise suddenly rolled them over with him on top._

"_Please, Ray", she said wrapping her arms around him. "Love me…love me…"_

* * *

Ray moaned as he pulled the blankets up. He was having the best dream in his life and he didn't want to wake up. He rolled over trying to get more comfortable but ended up rolling just enough to fall out of bed. Ray quickly woke up trying to figure out what happened. He found himself tangled in his blankets and bed sheets. Egon was flailing in bed as he continued sleeping. Peter raised his head to see what was going on and laid back down going back to sleep.

"Keep it down, Ray", he mumbled.

Ray blushed before getting up and going into the restroom. He needed a long cold shower.


	12. Winston Zeddemore

"Hey, Janine", Denise said as she arrived to the firehouse. "Is Ray here?"

"No, he and the boys are doing another job", Janine said with her usual bored tone.

"When did they leave?" she asked.

"A few hours ago."

"They're always so busy nowadays. I wonder what's going on. Where are all these ghosts coming from?"

"Uh, hello?"

Both women turned to see a man coming through the door holding the newspaper ads.

"Can we help you?" Janine asked.

"I'm here about the help wanted ad", he said. "My name is Winston Zeddemore."

"You think you're qualified for this job?" she asked.

"What are the qualifications?" Denise asked curiously.

She had never had about qualifications to be a ghostbuster. She was curious to know what someone needed to be one.

"Do you believe in UFOs, astral projection, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance, spirit photography, telekinetic movement, full trans-mediums, the Loch Ness monster and the theory of Atlantis?" Janine asked all in one breath.

"If there's a steady paycheck in it, I'll believe anything you say", Winston answered.

"What, that's it?" Denise asked. "That's all it takes to be a ghostbuster? Sounds like comic book geeks have a huge chance at getting a job like this."

She got up feeling very disappointed. She turned as the door opened with Ray and Peter walking in.

"Boy, I got to get some sleep", Ray said. "I'm dying."

"You don't look good", Peter added.

"I don't?"

"You've looked better. You didn't used to look like this."

"Hey, Ray", Denise said.

"Denise?" Ray said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you", she answered. "Wow, Peter was right. You don't look too hot right now."

"You think so?" he asked.

"When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"I don't remember."

"Here's the paper for the woman out in Brooklyn", Peter said giving the paperwork to Janine. "She paid with visa."

"Here's tonight worksheet", Janine said giving Ray a paper with addresses.

"Oh great!" he said frustrated. "Two more free repeaters."

"This is Winston Zeddemore. He's here about the job."

"Beautiful, you're hired", Ray said tired. "Ray Stantz, Pete Venkman. Congratulations. Can you help me, please?"

He smiled as he gave Winston a couple of smoking traps.

"Welcome aboard!"

* * *

Ray led Winston to the basement with Denise following them.

"After you show Winston around, you should get some sleep", she said.

"I know", Ray said. "I need it."

"Want me to tuck you in and read you a story?" she giggled.

He softly chuckled.

"I will if you want me to", Denise said.

Ray smiled. Denise had this motherly charm to her. Must be a woman thing. She would make someone a fine wife someday. Maybe even his wife…if she would have him. He would need to wait until the time was right. Ray and Denise had known each other for almost a month. He was still very shy around her.

"This is where we put all the vapors and entities and slimers that we trap", Ray said showing Winston the basement. "Quite simple, really. Load a trap here, open, unlock the system. Insert the trap, release, close, lock the system. Set your entry grid, neutralize your field and the light is green, the trap is clean. The ghost is incarcerated here in a custom-made storage facility."

"How do you remember all this?" Denise asked. "It sounds more complicated than it looks."

"You get used to it after a while", he answered.

"Alright. Let's get you to bed, mister. You had enough catching ghosts for one day."

She took his hand and pulled him upstairs to the bedroom. Denise turned him away allowing him to get out of his grey suit and get into bed. Ray pulled the blankets up to his waist hiding everything from her. Denise smiled as she turned and sat next to him.

"Sleep well, Ray."

She kissed his forehead then kissed his lips. Ray had no control as he immediately responded and kissed her back. Neither of them expected this, but it felt…nice. True, Ray was tired, but somehow this felt right. Denise brought her hand to the back of his head kissing him a little deeper.

"Ray…you need…to go…to sleep", she said in between kisses.

Ray pulled away as he yawned. Denise smile as she pulled the blanket up to his chin and tucked him in. she gave him one more kiss on his forehead.

"Bye, Ray", she said as she left.


	13. A Job and a Date

Denise had the weekend off so she decided to give Janine a hand. Poor woman looked exhausted and had so much paperwork and calls to take.

"The guys still haven't hired anymore help?" Denise asked.

"No, most people think this job's bogus", Janine said drinking more coffee.

"Well, I bet once they see ghosts, they believe."

Peter came in after running an errand or something.

"There's a man from the EPA here to see you", Denise told him. "He's waiting in your office."

"EPA?' Peter asked. "What does he want?"

"I don't know", Janine answered. "All I do know is that I've been working two weeks without a break and you promised me you'd hire more help."

"Janine, someone with your qualifications would have no trouble finding a top-flight job in either the food service or housekeeping industries."

She said nothing as the phone started ringing. Peter gave her a smile and nodded to the phone.

"You going to answer that?" he asked.

"I've quit better jobs than this", she grumbled as she sat down and picked up the phone. "Ghostbusters! What do you want?!"

"Hey, Janine", Denise said. "I'll make a deal with you. Every free chance I get, I'll come and help you out. Of course it'll have to be after I'm done grading assignments, but I'll come on my days off as a part-time job."

"Yeah?" Janine asked her.

"Sure! And I won't ask for payment. I already get paid enough at the school."

"You got a deal."

"Great", she said. "I'm going to go see if the guys need any help downstairs."

* * *

Egon, Ray and Winston sat down to have a snack and a smoke with the time off they had.

"I'm worried, Ray", Egon said looking at some notes he made about the storage facility. "It's getting crowded in there. And all my recent data points to something big on the horizon."

"What do you mean big?" Winston asked.

"Well. Let's say this Twinkie represents the normal amount of psychokinetic energy in the New York area. According this morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie thirty-five feet long weighing approximately six hundred pounds."

Ray took out his cigarette and coughed at the information Egon gave them.

"That's a big Twinkie", Winston said.

"Ray, are you alright?" Denise said as she ran downstairs.

"I'm fine", he answered. "We could be on the verge of a fourfold crossrip! A PKE surge of incredible, even dangerous proportions!"

"What?

Before Ray could explain, Peter came downstairs.

"We just had a visit from the Environmental Protection Agency", he announced. "How's the grid holding up?"

"Not good", Ray answered.

"Tell him about the Twinkie", Winston said.

Denise and Peter looked at each other for a minute before turning to Ray.

"What about the Twinkie, Ray?"

Ray gave a brief and simple explanation of what was going on with the ghosts and the grid. Denise looked at the storage facility and back at him worried.

"What's going to happen if the grid fails?" she asked.

"The whole system could blow up", Egon said. "And all the ghosts we've captured will be released back into the city."

"Let's not let that happen", Peter said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

Denise smiled as she shook her head. So Dana finally agreed to go out with Peter. It only took her, what, three weeks to agree?

"So Ray, are you doing anything tonight?"

"I need to go pick up some blueprints", Ray said. "Other than that, no."

"Well, you blew off dinner at my place", she brought up. "How about you and I go out for dinner tonight? My treat."

"That sounds great", he said. "It'll get me away from work for a few hours. I'd love to."

"Great", Denise said. "I need to go clean up around my classroom first. I don't want the custodian reporting to the dean that I don't keep a sanitary classroom."

The alarm in the firehouse went off meaning another job. Ray sighed as he looked at her.

"Let us take care of this call", he said. "I'll meet you in the classroom."

She nodded as she kissed his cheek.

"Go get 'em, tiger", she smiled.


	14. Ray's Pottery Lesson

"Hey, Grandma", Denise said as she called home.

"Denise, are you going to be in late tonight?" Grandma Irene asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm going out with Ray tonight."

"Honestly this time?" she asked.

"Yes, Grandma", Denise said. "We agreed to do it for real. This time I'm paying for it."

"Well, honey you know how busy he's been lately. He might not show up again. Don't get your hopes too high."

"No, it's alright. Ray already told me he doesn't have a lot of plans."

"Okay", Grandma Irene said. "Have fun, honey."

Grandma Irene hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the TV. Next door in Dana's apartment, she could some strange noises. It sounded like a dog growling but that couldn't be possible. The manager of the building allowed no pets, so naturally Dana didn't own any dogs. Grandma Irene gasped as she heard screams coming from the apartment. Going against her better judgment, she got up and floated to the wall.

"Dana, what's wrong?" she asked as she came into the apartment.

Grandma Irene screamed as she saw Dana in a chair with two clawed arms pinning her.

"Zuul…" a voice growled.

Dana screamed as suddenly the kitchen door opened with a bright light shining and the chair was pulled into the light.

"Dana!"

The growling continued throughout the apartment. Grandma Irene disappeared, hiding from the demons in the apartment.

* * *

Ray sighed as he looked at the time. He was running really late. After their call, Janine sent the Ghostbusters on another job. After the jobs he went downtown to get the blueprints to Dana's apartment building, which was hard to get.

He looked at his watch which read 9 pm. He hoped Denise wasn't upset with him. Ray drove in silence to the university where she would most likely be waiting for him.

* * *

Denise looked down as she worked on making a clay vase to pass the time. She wanted to hear Ray's excuse for being so late again.

The radio played soft music as Ray knocked on the classroom door.

_Whoa, my love, my darling,  
__I hunger for your touch_

"You're late", Denise said.

"I know and I'm so sorry", he said. "I got more calls I had to do."

_Alone, lonely time  
__And time goes by, so slowly,  
__And time can do so much_

"What are you doing?" Ray asked looking at the clay vase.

"I got bored", she answered.

Ray pulled up a chair and watched her. Denise couldn't help but smile.

"If you want to help you're going to need to take that jumpsuit off", she said. "Can't have long sleeves when dealing with clay. It'll get everywhere."

She smiled as she saw his face turn bright red.

_Are you still mine?  
__I need your love.  
__I need your love.  
__God speed your love to me_

Denise watched him unzip his suit pulling it down to reveal a shirt underneath. She watched entranced not paying attention to the speed of the wheel, ruining the vase.

"Oh", he said seeing the top of the vase fall over. "I hope that wasn't a masterpiece."

"Well, it's not now", Denise said pulling the ruined clay off and starting again.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah."

She took his hands and dipped them in the bucket of water beside her.

"Get your hands wet."

Denise took his hands and put them on the clay. Ray smiled as he looked Denise positioning his hands.

"Now just let the clay slide between your fingers", she said.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea_

Together they wedged the clay on the wheel up and down until it was perfectly centered. But right now with the amount of space between them and the soft music in the background, the clay was the last thing on their minds.

_Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me,  
__I'll be coming home, wait for me_

Ray ran his clay covered hands up and down Denise's arms. He heard a content sigh come from her as he kissed her cheek. Denise turned away from the clay to look at him. With a smile she kissed his lips.

"Ray…"

She tuned off the wheel and started kissing him softly.

_Whoa, my love, my darling,  
__I hunger, hunger, for your love,  
__For love. Lonely time.  
__And time goes by, so slowly,  
__And time can do so much_

Denise ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling her closer to him. Ray held her in his arms until she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled as he carried her to her desk in the middle of the classroom.

"Denise…are you sure this isn't too soon?"

"I don't care", she answered. "I just want to be with you."

_Are you still mine?  
__I need your love.  
__I need your love.  
__God speed your love to me_

* * *

_Ok kudos to anyone who can guess this reference lol_


	15. Judgment Day

_Lol kudos to Peter for guessing the last chapter's reference!_

* * *

Denise sighed happily as she laid with Ray on the couch in her office. He snored softly as she lied wide awake. She softly kissed his jaw waking him.

"Hey, sleepyhead", she smiled.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

Denise looked at the clock.

"About 4 am."

Ray sat up and stretched.

"I got to get going", he said. "I need to get those blueprints back to headquarters and show Egon", he said.

"Can't that wait till daylight?" Denise asked.

"I wish I could. But this is important. I need to go pick up Winston anyway."

"Alright", she said laying back down. "Call me. Or maybe I'll go visit later."

Ray nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving. Denise smiled as she laid back down and close her eyes, going back to sleep.

* * *

It was still dark as Ray and Winston drove across the Brooklyn Bridge. Winston drove the Ecto-1 while Ray sat and looked at the blueprints.

"Hey, Ray", Winston said. "Do you believe in God?"

"Never met him", Ray said not taking his eyes off the blueprints.

"Yeah, well I do. And I love Jesus's style, you know."

"This roof cap is made of a magnesium-tungsten alloy", he said not paying attention.

"What are you so involved in there?" Winston asked.

"These are the blueprints for the structural ironwork for Dana's apartment building, and they're very, very strange."

"Hey, Ray. Do you remember something in the Bible about the last days, when the dead would rise from the grave?"

"I remember Revelation 7:12. 'And I looked, as he opened the sixth seal, and behold, there was a great earthquake, and the sun became as black as sackcloth. And the moon became as blood'."

"' And the seas boiled and the skies fell'."

"Judgement Day", both men said.

"Every ancient religion has its own myth about the end of the world", Ray said.

"Myth?" Winston asked. "Ray, has it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason we've been so busy lately is because the dead have been rising from the grave?"

Both men were silent as their conversation got them thinking. Was the world really ending or was this all just a big coincidence?

"How about a little music?" Ray asked changing the subject.

No one spoke anymore about Judgment Day as they continued back to Headquarters.

* * *

Denise yawned as she woke up and stretched. She opened the blinds to her office frowning as she saw nothing but clouds. She hoped it'd be a little sunny today. Denise turned on the TV in her office wondering what news there was today.

"_Right now, a developing story at the apartment skyscraper outside Central Park. At first it seemed to be nothing but a disturbance last night but this morning, a huge explosion ripped through the side of the building on what looks like the 22nd floor."_

Denise gasped as she saw the images of the building.

"Oh my god, Dana", she said. "Grandma!"

She picked up her phone and dialed home hoping Grandma Irene would pick up. The phone didn't even ring.

"_The number you have dialed has been disconnected."_

"Grandma!"

Denise pulled her shoes on and ran down to the parking lot to her car. She quickly pulled out of the parking lot and sped home.


	16. Into the Abyss

Denise gasped as she arrived at the apartment building. There was a hole that had been blown out of one corner of the building where she and Dana lived. All the residents in the building were evacuating to the streets.

"Grandma!"

She ran to the door only to be pushed back by the police.

"Stay back!" they told her. "No one's allowed in there."

"Please!" Denise said. "My grandmother's in there!"

"Everyone in the building is being evacuated", the police said. "I'm sure your grandmother will be out soon."

"No, you don't understand!" she said. "I have to get to her!"

Everyone started screaming as they saw ghosts fly above their heads. Denise watched as the police pulled out their guns and aimed at the ghosts. She took this chance and ran past them into the building. The elevator looked out of over so she had no choice but to take the stairs to the 22nd floor.

"Grandma!" she called up the stairs. "Grandma, it's Denise! Can you hear me?"

Denise heard no answer. She jogged up the stairs hoping Grandma Irene was safe. By the time she reached the 22nd floor, she felt like she could collapse. But she couldn't stop until she made sure Grandma Irene was alright.

"Grandma!" Denise panted. "Grandma, where are you?"

She reached her apartment that had damage to it. The door had been blown open. Denise ran inside to find Grandma Irene. The urn with her ashes was still safe in the cabinet.

"Grandma!"

"Gozer…" distant voices called.

"Dana?" Denise said following the voices. "Dana? Louis?"

She looked to see her wall blown out, looking into Dana's apartment. It was a complete mess. Everything was burned and covered in ectoplasm.

"Dana! Louis!"

She looked into the kitchen that had more stairs. Where did they come from?

"Oh, I hate stairs", Denise grumbled as she climbed the stairs.

She reached the top of the stairs and gasped as the wind blew through her hair. She was on the roof of the building. On the stone table by the edge of the roof were Dana and Louis. Something wasn't right. Each of them looked messy. Dana's hair was wild as she wore clothes she would never wear. Louis' hair was wild as well and his neat clothes were wrinkled, untucked and covered in dirt and soot.

"Dana?" Denise said. "Louis?"

Dana and Louis turned to her and smiled evilly.

"Gozer…"

"What are you guys doing?" Denise asked as they walked toward her.

"Gozer…"

"Let go of me!" she yelled as they grabbed her wrists. "Let go!"

They dragged her to the stone table and looked up revealing a door in front of them. Light shone brightly from the door.

"Gozer…"

Dana and Louis dragged Denise to the door.

"No!" she screamed. "No! No!"

The door opened pulling her in.

"NO!"

The vortex pulled her deeper and deeper into wherever it led to. Denise felt herself growing weaker and weaker. It was almost as if the life was getting sucked out of her. She didn't know what was happening and she was scared.

"Ray…help me, Ray", she weakly said.

Denise's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the last bit of life leave her. Everything became dark as her limp body was taken into the abyss.

_Ray…_


	17. Getting Help

"Hey, guard I want to make a phone call!" Winston yelled. "I just work with these guys! I wasn't even there!"

He, along with the rest of the Ghostbusters were sitting in jail. Thanks to the Environmental Protection Agency shutting down the grid that held the ghosts, all the ghosts that had been captured were now free and roaming the city again.

At the moment, Ray and Egon were more focused on the blueprints Ray brought, instead of getting out of jail. Winston was yelling for his one phone call. Peter was just kicking back as if everything was fine. All the other prisoners in the cell were looking over Ray and Egon's shoulders with nothing better to do.

"The structure of this roof cap is exactly like the kind of telemetry tracker that NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in deep space", Egon said looking at the prints.

"Cold riveted girders with cores of pure selenium", Ray added.

Peter looked at the other guys knowing they had no business eavesdropping.

"Everyone getting this so far?" he asked. "So what? I guess they just don't make them like they used to."

"No!" Ray said smacking his head. "Nobody ever made them like this! The architect was either a certified genius or an aesthetic wacko!"

"Ray, for a moment, pretend that I don't know anything about metallurgy, engineering or physics and just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Wow, Denise was right. You call yourself a scientist?"

All of the men in the cell yelled as a ghost floated above them. The Ghostbusters looked at it in wonder why it was there and why it was talking to them.

"How do you know Denise?" Ray asked.

"Are you Ray?"

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Denise needs your help. She's been taken by Dana and Louis and thrown into the next world."

"Dana and Louis?" Peter said. "You mean the Gate-Keeper and the Key Master?"

"Wait, who are you?" Egon asked.

"I'm Denise's grandmother. Surely, she's mentioned me to you before, Ray. All she talks about is you."

"Her grandmother?" Ray said.

"Yes, I know I'm a ghost", Grandma Irene said. "That's not important right now. What is important is that you get out of here and get to the apartment. Denise is trapped in another world and you Ghostbusters are the only ones that can save her."

"We have to get out of here", Ray said. "We've got to get a judge or something."

"Hey! Hey! Hold it!" Winston said interrupting everything. "Now we going to actually going to go before a federal judge and say that a ghost came to us and told us her granddaughter was taken to another dimension by a couple of possessed people? No offense, guys. But I got to get my own lawyer."

Grandma Irene disappeared as the guard came walking toward the cell.

"Okay, Ghostbusters! The mayor wants to see you guys. The whole island's going crazy! Let's go!"

The Ghostbusters quickly rushed out of the cell except for Peter who took his time and looked at the other inmates.

"I got to split", he said. "The mayor wants to rap with me about some things."

"Just go already!" Grandma Irene said.


	18. Grandma Irene's Help

Grandma Irene stayed invisible as she followed the Ghostbusters to the mayor's office. She wanted to make sure the mayor allowed them to go to the apartment building and save Denise. If it meant exposing herself to the whole city, she would do it.

"The Ghostbusters are here, Mr. Mayor", the aide said.

"The Ghostbusters, all right, the Ghostbusters", the mayor said. "Hey, where's this Peck?"

"I am Walter Peck, sir, and I'm prepared to make a full report", a snobbish man in a suit said stepping forward. "These men are consummate snowball artists! They use sensitive nerve gases to induce hallucinations. People think they're seeing ghosts! And they call these bozos, who conveniently show up to deal with the problem with a fake electronic light show!"

"Hallucinations, huh?" Grandma Irene said. "How do you explain me, then?"

Everyone in the room except for the Ghostbusters yelled in fear as she became visible, making her presence known. Peck slowly stepped forward and reached his hand to touch her.

"Don't you dare touch me, young man!" Grandma Irene said. "You obviously have all the answers. Explain what I am to the mayor."

She floated around Peck to taunt him.

"Am I a hallucination?"

"No way that can be a hallucination", the people in the office. "There's no nerve gas or lights here. That's a real ghost!"

"Alright, we established the fact that this is a real ghost", the mayor said. "Now what am I going to do here, John? What is this?"

"All I know is: that was no light show we saw this morning", the fire commissioner said. ""I've seen every kind of combustion known to man, but this beats the hell out of me."

"The walls in the 53rd precinct were bleeding", the police commissioner said. "How do you explain that?"

"Yes, Mr. Peck", Grandma Irene said. "How DO you explain that?"

Ray smiled feeling relieved that they were getting some support. And from a ghost, no less. Everyone watched as Winston stepped forward to speak to the mayor.

"I'm Winston Zeddemore, Your Honor. Look, I've only been with the company for a couple of weeks. But I got to tell you, these things are real. Since I joined these men, I've seen shit that'll turn you white!"

"Well, you can believe Mr. Pecker", Peter said.

"My name is Peck!"

"Or you could accept the fact that this city is headed for a disaster of biblical proportions."

"What do you mean biblical?" the mayor asked.

"What he means is Old Testament biblical, Mr. Mayor", Ray answered. "Real wrath-of-God-type stuff. Fire and brimstone coming from the sky! Rivers and seas boiling!"

"Forty years of darkness!" Egon added. "Earthquakes! Volcanoes!"

"The dead rising from the grave!" Winston added.

"Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria!" Peter added.

"Enough, I get the point!" the mayor said wanting them to stop. "What if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong, nothing happens!" Peter said. "We go to jail. Peacefully, quietly. We'll enjoy it! But if I'm right, and we can stop this thing…Lenny, you will have saved the lives of millions of registered voters."

Everyone smiled at Peter knowing he was sucking up to the mayor. Usually suck ups get what they want in politics. Peck scoffed in disbelief.

"I don't believe you're seriously considering listening to these men", he said.

Peter smiled reminding the mayor what he just mentioned. The mayor looked at the men in the office and looked at Peck.

"Get him out of here."

"I'll fix you, Venkman", Peck said as he was getting pulled out of the room. "I'm going to fix you!"

"I am going to send you a nice fruit basket", Peter said waving to Peck. "I'm going to miss him!"

"Alright, let's cut to the chase and get down to business here", Grandma Irene said. "How are you going to save my granddaughter?"

"Yes, you've got work to do", the mayor said. "Now what do you need from me?"


	19. Meet Gozer

"Come on!" Peter said sticking his head out of the Ecto-1. "Let's run some red lights!"

Grandma Irene smiled as she stayed invisible and flew through the city beating the Ghostbusters to the apartment building. An entire crowd of people surrounded the building being held by police and the military. Peter smiled as they got out of the car.

"Hello, New York!" Peter said soaking up all the attentions. "Well, hi, everyone!"

He took Ray's hand and held it up making the crowd cheer loud.

"Dr. Ray Stantz! Would you please? The heart of the Ghostbusters! Thank you. They love you. They love you here!"

Everyone looked up and noticed the sky was growing dark as clouds surrounded the top of the building and lightning flashed.

"We might have to put a little overtime in on this one", Ray gulped looking at the building.

Just as they took one step toward the building, the earth beneath them began to rumble. The asphalt beneath them cracked as the street opened up as if to swallow the Ghostbusters whole.

"Boys!" Grandma Irene shouted as they fell into the hole.

The people called out to them hoping they were still alive. They waited in anxious silence for something to happen. Ray reached up and pulled himself out of the hole along with the others. The crowd cheered as their heroes appeared unharmed.

"Are you guys okay?" Grandma Irene asked.

"We're all right, it's all right", Peter said. "We can take it! You got to learn to play rough! You want to play rough?"

"Yeah!" Ray said making the crowd cheer.

"Let's go!" Winston said.

"Hope you like stairs", Grandma Irene told the boys. "Cause you're going to be climbing a lot of them."

The crowd cheered as the Ghostbusters entered the building ready to save the day.

* * *

The Ghostbusters groaned and panted as they climbed up the stairs. Grandma Irene floated above them watching amused.

"Told you there were a lot of stairs", she said

"Where are we?" Peter asked.

"It looks like we're in the teens somewhere", Ray panted.

"Well, when we get to 20, tell me. I'm going to throw up."

"Oh get over it", Grandma Irene said. "Denise ran all the way up to 22."

The Ghostbusters continued climbing up the stairs cursing whoever thought skyscrapers were a good idea. Their legs were feeling like lead now.

"22", Ray said looking at the floor. "Is this is?"

Grandma Irene nodded and floated down the hallway.

"Art deco", Egon said looking around. "Very nice."

"This is our apartment", Grandma Irene stopped outside her door.

"Dana's is right next to hers", Peter said.

They went inside the apartment noticing how ruined everything was. There was a hole blown through the wall. Everything was burned and covered in ectoplasm. Ray looked into the kitchen seeing more stairs.

"Where do these stairs go?" he asked.

"Denise went up those stairs before she disappeared", Grandma Irene said.

"Okay", Peter said. "Go ahead. Come on, go ahead. Come on. Go ahead!"

He stepped back letting everyone else go ahead of him. The boys groaned having to go up more stairs. Before they knew it, they were on the roof. The wind was blowing strong up there. The Ghostbusters saw Dana and Louis standing with their hands up as lightning began to strike.

"Dana!" Peter called out.

Lightning strike again, this time hitting Dana and Louis. The Ghostbusters watched as Dana and Louis got down on all fours and transformed into demon dogs.

"Okay", Peter said. "That's all. She's a dog."

They watched the dogs run up to the door that was opening. Ray's eyes widened as a figure stepped through the door.

"Denise…"


	20. The Destructor

Ray couldn't move as he looked at the door. Denise stood on the stairs gently petting the heads of the demon dogs. She was nearly naked except for a skin-tight outfit with fabric covering the personal parts of her body. Her eyes were glowing red as she looked at him.

"Denise", Ray said.

"It's Gozer", Egon said.

"I thought Gozer was a man?" Winston said.

"It's whatever it wants to be."

"Well, whatever it is, it's got to get by us!" Peter said.

"Right!" Ray said half-heartedly.

"Go get her, Ray!" Peter said.

Ray looked at the other guys before turning to Denise. It was he job but he could not bring himself to attack. Sure it was Gozer in control but it was Denise's body. He didn't want to do anything that could hurt her or kill her. Denise kept a straight face as she looked at Ray. Her mind however was racing.

_Ray! Please, help me Ray!_

"Gozer the Gozerian", Ray started. "Good evening! As a duly designated representative of the state, county and city of New York, I order you to cease any and all supernatural activity and return forthwith to your place of origin or to the nearest convenient parallel dimension!"

"That ought to do it", Peter said. "Thanks very much, Ray."

"Are you a god?" Denise asked.

Ray flinched as the words came out of her mouth. That was not Denise's sweet southern voice. This was a raspy croaking voice.

"No", he nervously answered.

"Then…die!"

Denise reached her hands out shooting lightning at the Ghostbusters sending them to the edge of the building.

_No! Ray!_

The Ghostbusters scrambled away from the edge of the building before all turning toward Ray.

"Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say, yes!" Winston said.

"All right", Peter said getting up. "This chick is toast!"

All four of them got up as Denise watched them. They walked up the first few steps getting their proton blasters ready.

"Got your stick?" Peter asked.

"Holding!" the boys answered.

"Heat them up!"

"Smoking!"

Make them hard!"

"Ready!"

Denise growled as she watched them prepare to attack her. Ray gulped as he looked at his proton blaster and back at Denise. He hoped that this wouldn't kill her.

"Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown", Peter said. "Strike!"

The Ghostbusters fired their proton blasters at Denise. She growled as she jumped into the air completely avoiding the blasts. Denise landed on the table behind them with ease.

"Nimble little minx, isn't she?" Peter said. "Aim for the flat top!"

They fired again but this time Denise had completely disappeared. The Ghostbusters looked around thinking the worst was over. All except Ray. He looked around for Denise hoping she was alright but put on a brave face for the boys.

"Well that wasn't so hard", Peter said.

"We neutralized it!" Ray said. "You know what that means? A complete particle reversal!"

"Hey, we have the tools, we have the talent!" Winston said.

"It's Miller time!"

"Ray, this looks extraordinarily bad", Egon said looking at the PKE meter.

Everyone fell to their knees as everything began shaking. Pieces of the building started falling to the street.

"_Subcreatures! Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, the Traveler, has come! Choose and perish!"_

"What do you mean choose?" Ray asked looking around for the voice. "We don't understand!"

"_Choose! Choose the form of the Destructor!"_

"Whoa, I get it, I get it", Peter said. "Very cute! Whatever we think of, if we think of J. Edgar Hoover, J. Edgar Hoover will appear and destroy us, okay? So empty your heads. Empty your heads. Don't think of anything. We've only got one shot at this."

"The choice is made! The Traveler has come!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Nobody chose anything! Did you choose anything?"

"No!" Egon answered.

"Did you?" Peter asked turning to Winston.

"My mind's totally blank!" Winston said.

"I didn't choose anything" Peter said.

Ray looked at everyone and slowly backed away. The rest of the boys turned to look at him knowing he could be the only one who chose.

"I couldn't help it", he said trembling. "I couldn't help it. It just popped in there!"

"What?" Peter asked. "What just popped in there?"

"I…I tried to think…"

"Look!" Egon said as they heard rumbling and screaming.

"No!" Ray said. "It can't be!"

"What is it?" Winston asked.

"It can't be!"

"What did you do, Ray?" Egon asked.

"Aw, shit!" Winston said taking a look.

"It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man", Ray sighed.


	21. Crossing the Streams

The city of New York was in a panic. A giant marshmallow man walked through the city crushing everything in its path with an eerie smile on his face.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day", Peter said not knowing whether to be impressed or scared.

"I tried to think of the most harmless thing", Ray said. "Something I loved from my childhood. Something that could never, ever possibly destroy us. Mr. Stay-Puft."

"Nice thinking, Ray."

"We used to roast Stay-Puft marshmallows, by the fire at Camp Waconda!" he continued, his mind obviously off-task.

"Ray has gone bye-bye, Egon", Peter said. "What have you got?"

"Sorry, Venkman", Egon said. "I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought."

They looked down the building to see the eerie smile on the marshmallow man replaced with an evil grin as it growled at them.

"Mother pus-bucket!" Peter said as he watched.

The marshmallow man growled as he walked toward the church that was next to the building. It looked at the church before stomping it to the ground.

"Nobody steps on a church in my town!"

"One, two, three! Roast him!" Ray said aiming his proton blaster at the marshmallow man.

The rest of the Ghostbusters followed and fired at the marshmallow man, setting him on fire. The marshmallow man pressed himself against the building, making the fire soar up the side where the Ghostbusters were. All four of them ran and hid trying to come up with an idea as it began to climb up the building.

"Funny", Ray said. "Us going out like this. Killed by a hundred-foot marshmallow man."

"We've been going about this all wrong!" Peter said. "This Mr. Stay-Puft isn't so bad. He's a sailor, he's in New York. We get this guy laid, we won't have any trouble!"

"I have a radical idea", Egon said. "The door swings both ways. We could reverse the particle flow through the gate."

"How?"

"We'll cross the streams."

"Excuse me, Egon", Peter said. "You said crossing the streams was bad."

"Cross the streams", Ray said thinking about it.

"You're going to endanger us. You're going to endanger our client. The nice lady who paid us in advance before she became a dog. You're going to endanger Ray's girlfriend. That cute little southern girl who's sweeter than mom's apple pie."

"Not necessarily", Egon said. "There's definitely a very slim chance we'll survive."

A moment of silence passed as they wondered if they should cross the streams like Egon said. Peter smiled as he stood up.

"I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it. Let's do it!"

"This job is definitely not worth $11.05 a year!" Winston said following everyone to the door.

As all four of them lined up in front of the door, the marshmallow man finally reached the top of the building growling at them. They all smiled at each other thinking this would be it.

"See you on the other side, Ray", Peter said.

"Nice working with you, Dr. Venkman", Ray said.

Denise watched as all four of them fired their proton blasters at the door. She hissed at them while her mind continued to race.

_If we're going to die, at least I'm dying with Ray with me…_

The Ghostbusters crossed their four streams into one large one, firing at the door. The door closed shut exploding, along with the marshmallow man who shrieked as he burst into melted marshmallow, covering everything in its range, the top of the building, the streets below and the people around it. Everything was deathly quiet.


	22. Goodbye Grandma Irene

The first thing Ray noticed when he opened his eyes was that everything was quiet. Everything was also covered in melted marshmallow, including himself. He moaned as he got up trying to see if he could find anyone. From the corner of the building, Ray saw someone moving.

"Oh... oh... Winston?" he said moaning. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah", he answered.

"Venkman? Spengler? Venkman? Spengler"

Both men watched Egon stand up covered in marshmallow like them.

"Oh, Spengler", Ray said. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like the floor of a taxi cab", Egon moaned.

Peter got up and came to them. Somehow he managed to get hardly any marshmallow on him at all.

"Venkie!" Ray said.

"Yeah, I'm alright", Peter said.

"Thank god. You okay?"

"I'm alright", Egon said.

"You alright?" Ray turned to Peter.

"I'm alright", Peter answered sounding like he was trying to convince them.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"Fine…"

Ray looked around the remains of the door to the next dimension. He suddenly fell over as he tripped on something buried in the marshmallow. Ray turned to see what it was. His heart nearly stopped when he realized he tripped over a body.

"Denise!"

The Ghostbusters watched as Ray pulled Denise out of the marshmallow and into his lap. Her face was emotionless as she laid limp in his arms. Ray gently shook her, trying to get a reaction out of her. Egon kneeled by them and placed his fingers against her neck.

"Egon…" Ray said, his voice breaking.

"Ray", Egon said shaking his head.

"No, she can't be…"

"Ray, she's dead."

Ray shook his head as he held her in his arms. The Ghostbusters watched as tears made their way down his face as he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss.

Grandma Irene appeared as she watched him. Ray looked at her as he held Denise's body.

"Please", he said. "Please bring her back."

"What do you see in her that you want her back?" Grandma Irene asked.

"I love her", Ray said. "I love Denise very much."

Grandma Irene smiled as Denise appeared next to her in ghost form. Denise smiled as tears made their way down her face.

"Denise…"

"Really, Ray?" she asked. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do", he answered.

"I love you too."

"Denise, you have a choice", Grandma Irene said. "You can either come with me and pass on to the other side, to Heaven. Or you can return to your body and live your life the way you want to."

Denise looked at Ray holding her lifeless body.

"What plans do you have for us if I live?" she asked smiling.

"I'd marry you in a heartbeat", Ray said smiling.

"Good enough for me", she laughed.

Denise leaned in for a kiss before returning to her body. Grandma Irene smiled as she watched them.

"It looks like I'm not needed here anymore."

"What?" Ray asked.

"I only stayed to make sure my granddaughter was safe and taken care of", she explained. "Now that she has you, I don't have a reason to stay anymore."

"Grandma", Denise said. "Please don't go."

"Don't cry, my dearest", Grandma Irene said. "I'll be alright. You'll have Ray and I'll be with the rest of our family."

Grandma Irene hugged her one last time.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, Grandma."

"You're a good man, Ray", Grandma Irene said. "Take care of Denise."

"I will, Ray said. "I promise."

Everyone watched as Grandma Irene smiled one last time her ghostly form blew away like smoke in the air as she passed on, finally making her way to heaven. Ray held Denise as she cried into his chest.


	23. Safe for Another Day

Everyone looked at what was left of the temple of Zuul. The dog demons were reduced to statues again, completely lifeless and motionless.

"Oh", Ray said disgusted as he smelled the air. "Smells like barbecued dog hair."

"Ray…" Denise said elbowing him in the chest before looking at Peter.

"Oh...Venkman. Oh, Venkman, I'm sorry...I'm sorry…I...I just forgot."

Peter said nothing as he walked away. Everyone watched feeling sorry for him. They stopped as they heard something crumbling behind them.

"Look", Ray said looking at the statue.

"Dana!" Denise said running to help.

The Ghostbusters ran to the statue and began breaking pieces off it to free Dana. In the back, they heard an annoying voice.

"Somebody turn on the lights! Help! Somebody turn on the lights!"

"Go check on that little guy", Peter said.

Denise watched amused as the Ghostbusters ran to help Louis.

"Hey, Louis", she chuckled.

"What happened?" he asked looking around.

"He'll be alright", Egon said walking away.

"Boy, the superintendent's going to be pissed", Louis said looking at all the damage.

"I know", Denise said. "Good thing I won't have to deal with him anymore."

"Are you okay?" Ray asked looking at Louis.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"We're the Ghostbusters."

"Who does your taxes?" Louis asked.

"Honestly?" Denise asked annoyed with him. "That's all you can say?"

"You know, Mr. Tully, you are a most fortunate individual!" Ray said as they helped him and Dana off the roof.

"I know", Louis said not paying attention.

"You have been a participant in the biggest interdimensional crossrip since the Tunguska blast of 1909!"

"Felt great."

"We'd like to get a sample of your brain tissue", Egon said.

"Okay."

Denise quickly walked away not wanting to know how they were going to do that. Winston smiled as he raised his hands up in the air.

"I LOVE THIS TOWN!"

* * *

_If there's something strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

Denise looked around amazed as she, the Ghostbusters and Dana walked outside. They were greeting by the roaring cheer of the whole city. She smiled as she looked down at Grandma Irene's urn in her hands.

"Do you hear that, Grandma?" Denise said. "The city's safe for another day. Thanks for all your help."

Denise watched the crowd cheer as she finally saw Peter and Dana kiss for the first time.

_If there's something weird  
And it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

She turned to Ray who lit up a fresh cigarette. Denise chuckled as she walked over to him and pulled it from his lips and putting it out.

"You should quit smoking soon", she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause…"

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

Denise grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Ray blushed as he heard the loud cheering of the crowd. Denise pulled away and coughed.

"It's like kissing an ashtray when I kiss you. Besides…what would our kids think if they saw their daddy smoking?"

_Don't get caught alone, oh no_

"Kids?" Ray said sounding a little panicked.

"I don't mean right now", Denise laughed.

She smiled as he held her in his arms.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too."

_Let me tell you something  
Bustin' make me feel good!_

"Egon!"

Egon turned to see Janine running toward him. She hugged him tight before kissing him.

"Egon, you're safe!" she smiled.

_Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

They all turned toward the Ecto-1 completely forgetting about Louis and he stood by the door waving to the crowd who ignored him as well.

"What's going on?" he waved trying to look cool. "Does anyone want to interview me? I'm an eyewitness. I was up there."

_Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

"So what are we going to do now?" Denise asked as she got in the car.

"Shower first", Ray said. "Then I'll take you home."

"Hopefully you'll introduce me to…your bedroom", she whispered in his ear.

Ray blushed making Denise smile and she kissed his cheek as they drove toward headquarters.

* * *

_Well that brings us to the end of this fic. How did you guys like it? I want to give a special thanks to my Grandma Irene whom I based Grandma Irene off of. I miss you, RIP. Thanks to purenonsense for the link to the script. That made this a lot easier to write._

_Stay tuned for my next fic which will be based on the cartoon series!_


End file.
